There is a high-speed digital interface between a main chip and a memory for processing driving of a system, video processing, and audio processing in a display apparatus of a television, or the like. A calibration process is performed according to a temperature and an application for optimizing an operation of the memory.
The calibration of the display apparatus is generally performed during production at a factory and the display apparatus is produced in a state where a specific register setting value is determined.
A related art related to the calibration used in the television, or the like is disclosed in the Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0775889.
In a case of the calibration device of related art, the calibration device is exposed to an outside portion of a bezel by rotating in an corner portion of the bezel. When the calibration device does not operate, the calibration device does not exposed to the outside by positioning a rear side of the bezel.
However, the display apparatus including the calibration device disclosed in the Korea Patent Registration has following problems.
Specifically, an inside rim portion of the bezel corresponding to a rotation locus of the calibration device is to be cut so that the calibration device is exposed to a front side of a display panel by rotating. Due to this, various foreign materials including dust is introduced into an inside portion of the display apparatus through the cut space and thus electrical problems is caused in a drive means for driving the calibration device, as well as the display panel and internal electric components, or a problem of the drive means being not smoothly operated due to the foreign materials is caused.
In addition, in a case of a display device without the bezel itself such as an OLED television, there is a disadvantage of being not capable of adapting the calibration device disclosed in the related art.